everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyvainea Thief
tyvainea "tyv" lykke thief is the youngest daughter of the little robber girl and the younger half-sister of stæja "abigail" thief. she is a character who has gone through various changes and is still struggling with who she is and coming to terms with the fact that she used to be a horrible person, but she's trying to make amends and redeem herself. in the mean time, she's hunting for cryptids and rare fae with her older sister and trying to make her life worth living. tyv is neutral-aligned but because her older sister had given her the destiny of being the next little robber girl, she is a bit reluctant on fulfilling the destiny despite always wanting it for herself. she is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character created by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality & traits because i can’t completely type down her personality and make it seem organized or whatever here’s what i have: *tyv still thinks that she’s a horrible person because of everything she’s done in the past **this doesn’t disconnect her from the fact that she wants to better herself and the way she acts because she acknowledges her mistakes *right now she’s still blunt, blunt-tongued, and still has a bit of mischief in her. **that doesn’t negate the fact that she herself wants to be more sympathetic towards others and be someone that’s genuinely kind to most people that are kind to her (she just wants to be a good person but not everyone is completely good) *she is more “relaxed” in a way that she’s more mellow and seems pretty chill -- even if she isn’t actually relaxed on the inside, she’ll make it seem like she has everything together *tyv is very intelligent! and even if she doesn’t talk as much as she used to, she’ll still ramble about her interests and any miscellaneous topics she’s passionate about on social media and to people that she takes an interest in. **she loves to nerd out about things (sometimes she rambles way too much and gets a bit embarrassed when she realizes she’s been talking a lot; yeah she doesn’t double-text SHE SENDS A BUNCH OF MESSAGES AT THE SAME TIME) **she does get worried and feels like a burden if she thinks the person doesn't care about what she's saying/is getting annoyed by her. *she’s insecure about how others feel about her on first impressions and is usually nervous when meeting new people; she wants to present herself as someone that’s impressive but sometimes when people get to know her she worries that she’ll disappoint them because “she isn’t all that great after all” (i believe that’s called “imposter syndrome”) **speaking of that, tyv can be a bit of an overachiever and wants to put her best into whatever! sometimes this can cause her great stress when things aren’t up to her expectations (some say she’s a perfectionist and she agrees). **she's socially awkward and does get uncomfortable in most social events but can mask her discomfort pretty well. **though you can't really be socially awkward if you don't socialize at all -- that's how tyv thinks and she usually doesn't interact with people she doesn't know. *she’s many layers deep into irony that she doesn’t know what humor really is anymore -- she finds a lot of things funny on a certain level but she usually doesn’t show it outright (in case whatever she finds funny isn’t actually that great) **her humor in general is weird but she usually uses the power of snark, self-depreciative humor, and cynicism for a quick humor break. appearance * tyv is slightly chubby with dark brown skin. * her facial features are described as.... ** her face is somewhat round and youthful, but there is a sullen feel to her facial features (this is hinting at how she was under a malicious curse that affected her greatly) with light freckles on her face and body. ** her almond-shaped eyes are two different colors; the right eye is the usual color her eyes are supposed to be, dark brown, while her left eye is very pale blue ***after the curse was lifted from her, an unfortunate side effect was tyv being unable to see out of her left eye as that was where the shards of the cursed mirror had fallen. ***there are very prominent eyebags under her eyes as a result of lack of sleep. **her bulbous nose is slightly upturned. * she's not very tall (but taller than her older sister abi lol) and is 5 feet and 5½ inches -- she does get a slight height boost from the boots wears and makes her seem 5 feet and 6 inches. * her dark brown hair is cut in a bob that goes slightly above her sloping shoulders with blunt bangs that cover her eyebrows slightly and two side bangs to both sides of her face pinned with black bobby pins. * her nails are painted black. interests tyv takes interests in: * cool-looking knives ** especially the ones that have that throneblr aesthetic feel, y'know? like this one! * knife whittling *soft grunge fashion **she particularly likes jackets and clothing with subtle rips and distress (like torn socks, jeans, or skirts) *cryptid hunting **she and her sister abi go out late at night to find cryptids and rare fae as a way to bond with each other *"collecting" small and shiny objects **she also really likes collecting buttons, pins, and badges!! *writing stories + coming up with her own fairytales *working with chemistry + alchemy *cryptozoology and study of rare fae and the occult *alternative pop music fairy tale – the snow queen (hans christian andersen) how the story goes wikipedia source how does tyv come into it? *albany met a swashbuckler named andre at a pub when she was travelling -- she and yven, abigail's father, had since separated. *she and andre seemed to take a liking to eachother, though neither of them pursued a serious relationship with each other. *they then had a one-night stand with each other and albany became pregnant with her second daughter -- tyv. *albany then became distant with andre and then stopped communicating with him altogether -- andre had a feeling that he had impregnated albany but he wasn't completely sure (and he felt somewhat hurt that she stopped talking to him but he was able to move on soon after). *after tyv was born, albany tried to raise tyv on her own to see if she was competent enough to take care of her child -- she lost faith in her parenting skills after tyv turned six years old and left her to be taken care of by her parents bjørn and orchard. Quotes *stuff they say gallery IMG_1458.PNG|wonderful and pure? bab IMG_20170729_015331_601.jpg|meh moodboard for tyv IMG 1447.png|original sketch concept of tyv's current design Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:The Thief Family Category:Characters Category:Commoners Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Neutrals